combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
G36E Valkyrie
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP 7 Days - 9.820 GP 30 Days - 39.780 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC Permanent - 2.133 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The G36E Valkyrie is a 2-Star Silver Grade NX Standard Assault Rifle and is a cosmetic variant of the G36E. Overview The G36E Valkyrie is statistically the same as the G36E as it is a cosmetic variant. However, the (ACE) variant has an increased range of 60 points increasing the range of the regular Valkyrie from 3750 points to 3810 points. The G36E Valkyrie has a steel-grayish camo and the word 'Valkyrie' written on its side. The camo works best in several different environments, most notably snow. It is arguable that it is one of the most versatile assault rifles in the game. It is accurate partially due its scope, unique to the G36E family, that comes pre-attached along every other G36E variant besides the NX Rare variant the G36C and its variant the Raven's G36C. This gun is frequently the subject of hack accusations due to its popularity and efficiency, It has a large full-auto spread, but an experienced player can very easily tap fire headshot someone at near-sniper ranges. Variants & Classic Changes Variants= |-| Classic Changes= Trivia & Events Trivia= *The recoil of this gun, as well as others in the G36 family (with the exception of the MG36) can compete with lower recoil guns with the use of tap-firing. Various players believe this makes the recoil stat null/void. *Even though this gun is very popular, many people do not think it is worth it because people think that it is just a reskin of the G36E. However, it has been rumored that the Valkyrie has less recoil (on the 7th shot, the bullet is slightly lower than the regular G36E) and higher damage. |-| Events= *From the 2nd of September, to the 9th of September, 2009, the G36E Valkyrie was first sold for a permanent duration, as a part of the weekly permanent sales. *The G36E Valkyrie was sold as a Permanent weapon in a sale for one week, but with the 2/3/10 patch, one can get it permanent anytime for 24,900 NX. *This is the 3rd mysterious item of the "Daily 10 Matches Event!" on 10/5/10. The first being a Respawn Token and the second being Hauser. *This gun was sold for 15,000 NX permanent from November 26th at 11:00 am PST to November 29th to celebrate Black Friday 2010. *It was available for for 50% off permanent duration during the Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 19,920 NX. *It was available for permanent duration in the Black Friday Sale (2012) for 11,205 NX. Media G36E Valkyrie Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the G36E Valkyrie. G36E Valkyrie Fire.gif|The firing animation of the G36E Valkyrie. G36E Valkyrie Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the G36E Valkyrie. G36E Valkyrie Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the G36E Valkyrie. G36E Valkyrie Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the G36E Valkyrie. Category:Assault Rifles Category:CASH Category:LE Weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:2008 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common